


Sweet as honey, sweet as flowers.

by Yelposaurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: And they both like honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/Yelposaurus
Summary: They smile, and it drips off their face like honey, like flowers - so sweet it almost makes me sick.But then it's gone, and they turn back to face the river. And I do too, 'cause it's almost to beautiful not to, like it's a crime to ignore the way it twists and turns. It reflects the stars, even the ones that are dropping out of the sky. It paints their trails on it's surface, making it shine and shimmer. Makes it look like gold, like silver, like diamonds. It's like someone's emptied a bucket-full of stars into this river, and I can hardly deny such a beautiful view.





	Sweet as honey, sweet as flowers.

"What if I told you that it was the end of the world?" they said, as the two of us sat by the rushing river, looking up at the falling stars. They turn to me when I don't answer - silence isn't too unusual, but I guess they thought I was talkative tonight. They're wrong.  
I don't really feel like breathing right now, let alone talking.  
"Ah, sorry. That was a little out of the blue, wasn't it?" They smile, and it drips off their face like honey, like flowers - so sweet it almost makes me sick.  
But then it's gone, and they turn back to face the river. And I do too, 'cause it's almost to beautiful not to, like it's a crime to ignore the way it twists and turns. It reflects the stars, even the ones that are dropping out of the sky. It paints their trails on it's surface, making it shine and shimmer. Makes it look like gold, like silver, like diamonds. It's like someone's emptied a bucket-full of stars into this river, and I can hardly deny such a beautiful view.  
"What do you think will happen? In the future, that is." They look at me expectantly, like they really think I'll answer. "Right, I'll stop talking now." They laugh, and it's like they're choking on honey, on flowers - petals and leaves and sweet sugar all crawling out of their mouth, edges scraping at teeth, at lips, at tongue, tumbling down their clothes and skin. It looks like they're drowning , but I can hardly believe such beautiful things have any power to cause such harm.  
Those flowers fall with the stars, blazing trails of honey and fire stretching across the sky, pretty as flowers, pretty as sugar. The river is catching all of them, like a bucket full of pretty water, a bucket full of pretty stars.  
They turn to me, as I'm taking in this beautiful view, and ask me something that I really don't think I'll ever forget.  
But it's not like I'll need to remember it for long.  
'Cause suddenly I'm the one drowning, my lungs full of flowers, full of honey, full of sugar, all these pretty petals clawing and scratching at my throat, tumbling out my mouth - all pretty petals and honey and sugar. They fall into the river, petals joining the fallen stars, the golden honey, the sweet sugar. I'm drowning in them - all the petals, all the honey, and sugar, and stars, so much so that I almost can't hear what they ask me.  
_"But really, what if I told you it was the end of the world?"_  
And as we sit here, drowning, the rest of the stars join the petals and the honey and the sugar and the water in the river - this river full of stars so sweet I almost can't bear to look at it.  
But the sweet petals and blazing stars behind my eyes do me one last favour - I really don't think I could've seen their smile, all pretty petals and sweet honey, dripping off their face that one last time.


End file.
